The Pharaoh
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: (This chapter has been edited!) This is about Atem's first day as Pharaoh! It is a prequel to Past and Present and The Future. It's giving you a look into what happened without random memories!


Disclaimer: I own and making no money from this story!

This current story is about the past it is kind of a prequel. Oh I prefer the name Seto to Seth, so since it could stay a standalone, I'm using Seto. We all know who Atem is but if you don't it's Yami. If you think I should continue please comment! Oh if you haven't read Past and Present, Imhotep is an original character who will try and take Yami from Seto.

"_The beach is so nice!" Yugi stretched and smiled, "After everything that's happened we needed this. Plopping down next to Yami, Yugi asked, "So, where is Kaiba?"_

_Yami looked at him, "still working. He should be here soon." _

_Mokuba joined them happily. "Hey, while we wait for Seto tell us a story!" _

_Yami blinked, "a story?" At the boys nod, Yami got a thoughtful look, "hum, okay. I suppose I can think of one. It starts with my coronation."_

The Coronation:

It was announced, Atem would be pharaoh. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, _I'm going to be pharaoh? _He knew that he must take the position, his father was on his death bed. Atem sighed, he knew this day was coming. His father had already told him he would be taking his place when he passed on.

Atem lightly touched the millennium necklace that sat on his chest. It gave him a warning, he got a glimpse of the future. It showed Seto betraying him at the same time, letting him see someone attacking his home. It didn't let him see all of it, but there had to be some cause for the betrayal. He leaned on the railing on the balcony of his room. Touching the necklace again he closed his eyes and sighed, _Imhotep is going to be here soon..._ Letting his hand fall he looked at the table where _his _millennium item sat. Leaving the balcony the moved to the table. Again he looked at the puzzled, it gleamed lightly in soft light in the room. _Am I really ready to control such power? _Just before replacing the necklace with the puzzle Imhotep barged in.

"My Pharaoh!"

Atem sighed, "Yes Imhotep?" he turned his red eyes onto him. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his time before the coronation.

"I feel that you should reconsider who controls the Millennium Rod! Seto isn't stable and you know it!"

Atem crossed his arms over his chest, "My father placed him in the role, and I chose to keep him as my most trusted advisor. Seto has given me no reason not to trust him."

Imhotep groaned, "Do you NOT see what will happen? You know he craves power! There is a darkness in him!"

Atem glared, yet with a controlled voice stated, "You do as well. My necklace has also warned me against you. However I'm not this item's true master so I cannot see who stops you, but you mass a great power. I fear that if I gave you any item, especially the millennium rod, it will consume you."

Imhotep stared at Atem, "W...what?! You know that the necklace isn't always right! Y…you will see just how wrong you are!" he stormed out of the room.

Atem sighed as he sunk into a chair. Slipping off the necklace that would be going to a new home tomorrow. Just like the other items. With a slightly shaking hand he took the puzzle and placed it around his neck. Immediately he felt the power from the puzzle surge though him, eyes falling closed he drifted back to a memory. This power had always been laying dormant inside, it just took the puzzle to set it free. But as many know, with great power come great responsibility. His father took him to the tomb of the pharaohs. His father said that he had earned his right just from that trip.

_Atem yawned as he followed his father into the tomb, with a board expression he looked around. This was completely pointless, what would this trip show him about being a strong leader? _

"_Atem, have you realized why I brought you here?" Atem snorted, "No, what are you trying to prove to me?" Hearing his father sigh Atem smirked, maybe he would take him home now! His father didn't and just kept walking, Atem deciding to keep looking around rather than watch where he is going slipped, hardly catching himself on the ledge. _

"_D…Dad! Help me!"_

_His father stopped, "you need to be strong." He watched him for a moment, "If you cannot be strong now, how can you lead our people?" Atem blinked, letting his father's words sink in just as he felt himself slip. He heard himself yelp, as he struggled to pull himself up he laid limp on the path way. Locking eyes with his father he saw a faint smile grow on his face. This was when he realized what his father wanted him to. But as Atem sat up he heard his father say, "Now get out of the tomb alone." Atem stared at his father's back as he left him there. Atem scrambled to his feet, "Dad?!" he was about to run after him when the lights went out in the tomb. Atem froze finally feeling the heavy millennium puzzle that lay on his chest. Atem could feel the power surging though it and into his body. Willing his body to relax he calming stood up, if this is the power that would be passed to him. He would handle it. Finding a touch he lit it and started to look for the entrance. Remembering the pride that his father had when he got out alone made him realize what he needed to learn. _

Atem's eyes opened slowly, looking back at his reflection ruby eyes locked with deep blue. "Seto."

Seto stared at Atem in the mirror, "You space out to much. Do you how long I was standing here?"

Atem smiled, he turned in his seat to look at him. "You are just quiet."

Seto shrugged, eyeing the puzzled for a second he stated. "Turn back around. You are not even dressed for your coronation." Atem did as he was told, he felt Seto take the puzzle off, watching it be set down on the table.

"I don't need help to do this…"

Seto snorted and continued, "You think that I care? Oh and was _it _inhere?" Seto continued with his task of placing the gold embellishments on. And upon not receiving an answer he took that as a yes. Clipping on Atem's gold arm bands he did the last touch and helped him place his golden eye on his forehead under his bangs. "There, you are ready."

Atem placed his puzzle back over his head and stood up, "Seto, you won't leave me?"

Seto blinked, surprised at the question "What kind of question is that? You should already know the answer!"

Atem faced him and nodded, "Yes you are right, forgive me Seto."

Seto stared at him, just about to open his mouth for a snide remark but was cut off. Atem threw his arms around Seto's neck and kissed him. It took Seto a moment to respond, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him close. They stayed close, Seto resting his forehead on Atem's. "It is time Atem." Atem opened his eyes and nodded, lacing his fingers with Seto's.

"Let's go," Atem smiled and lead him to the doors. They walked down the halls in silence, reaching the main ball room they let go of each other's hands. Seto glanced down at him. "You will be fine, you changed completely after that visit to the tomb. You became a more fitting rival."

Atem looked up at him, "you have never been good a comforting people." Seto smirked and walked into the room.

Atem quietly waited for his moment. Peeking into the room he swallowed, he had never been this nervous before.

"I present our new Pharaoh Atem!"

Hearing Mahad's voice Atem stood straight and walking gracefully into the room. Taking his seat in his throne he looked at his subjects. "Please be at ease," the subjects raised from their bowing positions to look at him. "I plan on keeping with what my father has set out before he passed. The only change that I will be making is simple. I want to make our citizens as safe as possible!"

As he finished saying this, the main hall doors exploded open. All seven persists stood between Atem and the doors. A laugh entered the room as The Thief King made himself known. "Ah, such a young Pharaoh! Little Atem, you didn't even flinch!"

Atem glared, "What are you doing here Bakura?"

Bakura laughed again as he moved closer to Atem and the Priests, "It should be simple to guess. Kill you and take the puzzle!" He summoned his monsters, darkness swarmed around him, enveloping the room. Seto glared summing his own along with the other priests. Atem's fingers tightened on the throne, he didn't move as his priests fought off Bakura's monsters. To Atem's horror, the priests were losing.

Atem stood, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" The puzzle around his neck began to glow, along with the gold eye on his forehead. With the sudden light that over took the darkness in the room all fighting stopped. Bakura stared at Atem, _that's the power! I must have it! _The distraction allowed Seto to finish off Bakura's last monsters.

"_Pharaoh! _I will have that power!" Just before the guards could grab him he took off onto another one of his monsters and flew out the window.

The light faded from the room, with a sigh Atem asked, "Is everyone okay?" As he went about checking on all the guards and priests Seto frowned. _Atem isn't supposed to put himself in harm's way…_he looked over at him. Atem was smiling and helping a priest stand. Seto walked over to them thinking, _I will get stronger. _


End file.
